


Hostage

by iwantcandy2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Rare Pairings, Socially awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantcandy2/pseuds/iwantcandy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius wakes to find himself tied, on the floor, and with a job proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoly/gifts).



> Based on this prompt:  
> Caliborn/Equius Zahhak  
> Summary:  
> Equius is STRONG, which is exactly what Caliborn wants in a minion/friend-slave. So he kidnaps him, because that’s how you get people to like you right?
> 
> I just couldn't pass up the idea of Caliborn kidnapping someone into friendship.

Equius had a headache. If he were to hazard a guess, he would say it was due to the fact that someone had taken him by surprise and clubbed him over the head. Currently, he was coming to. There was a blindfold over his eyes, but he guessed from the chilly air and sound of dripping water that he was in a cave. Something smelled fetid and damp. Wait, that was him. He had been perspiring heavily.

"Do not try to move," a voice boomed. It had the hollow echo of a decaying log. Because of the cave acoustics, he couldn't pinpoint where it came from. "You are now. My prisoner. Resistance will only cause pain."

Equius' hands were bound behind his back, and his feet were tied together. There was nothing obstructing his mouth, though.

"May I inquire who has captured me, and to exactly what end?"

"No. I will be doing the questioning."

A shiver ran through his body, and it wasn't because the floor was wet.

There was a long pause, and Equius shifted uncomfortably. His arms were going dead.

"So about these questions you had?" he ventured.

"Silence! I am thinking."

Another long pause. Equius did his best to look thoroughly captured.

"So...colors. Your favorite?"

"Um...blue?"

"Adequate. So...do you have any hobbies?"

"Er...please excuse my impudence, but are you going to molest me any time soon?"

"What? No. That is stupid. Why would you think that?"

"Oh," Equius replied, trying not to sound disappointed. "In that case."

With a shrug, Equius flicked his shackles apart and removed the blindfold.

"Hey! Cease that at once!"

Obediently, Equius stopped. He glanced up at the gaunt green figure skulking in the shadows.

"You are here. To be my henchman. I have selected you. For your strength. And deference to authority."

"Does that mean...you are going to boss me around?"

"Yes. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all...sir."

"Good. I think this will be the start of a beautiful..." Caliborn paused, savoring the taste of the forbidden on his tongue. "friendship."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You should also check out my other works. Don't make me tie you up. >:D


End file.
